


Pockets Full of Petals

by Doomed Timeline (CardofSpades)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardofSpades/pseuds/Doomed%20Timeline
Summary: This is a collection of Flower based prompts for Food Fantasy ships, including but not limited to: Hanahaki Disease, Flowers Bloom to mirror the wounds your soulmate suffers, basic Flower prompts/meanings, etc.I'll add more tags as I write more.





	Pockets Full of Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Red Carnation - My heart aches for you, Deep Love  
> Gardenia - Untold Love

It was considered romantic to give flowers to the one you loved. To put meaning into each petal, stem and leaf, giving a complex love note in the form of sweet scented flowers was the pinnacle of charm.

So how cruel the world must be to allow these meaning to forever be laced with unrequited feelings, how pitiless the world was to allow flowers to start growing inside of someone who experiences unreciprocated love.

How ironic the world was to allow carnations and gardenias to fester inside him as he fell in love. Now Yellow Wine sat in his room, hidden away, hoping that no one would hear his gasping while he’s robbed of his breath each time another waxy stiff petal violently choked him as it came up, The thoughts of confessing running through his head with each new purge of bloody petals being added to the pile. But he couldn’t do that, The flowers came up more when he thought about it, about asking if Sake had feelings for someone, about professing his love for the simple man and Yellow Wine ended up alone choking back tears and flowers, just at the thought of doing it. 

In the end, he had to let them out.

Everything about Sake made the flowers worse, His gentle smile, the way he laughed at Yellow Wine’s bluntness, how he light up when Jiuniang joined them after a long mission. Since the beginning it made the carnations scratching his throat as he tried to swallow them down, the gross taste of the gardenias as he worryingly bit down on them when he tried to cover up his coughing when out in public, worth it, just to be around Sake, to experience being by his side. 

But now, the amount wasn’t just a fist full anymore, he couldn’t just cough the occasional petals into his hand hand throw them away, or tuck them into his pockets, the ratio of petal to flowers was skewed to the latter of them, less petals and more fully bloomed flowers every day, a sign he’s in to deep, and if he decided to get the roots removed now, Yellow Wine was facing losing all memories of Sake. 

He body shook with another heave of his body, trying to rid his body of these flowers. This was the worst fit in weeks, the normally white gardenias stained red with how much blood was being hurling up with the flowers. He found himself coughing up more and more flowers, it was getting worse. Alcohol no longer helped like it used too, he had no easy outs, he couldn’t avoid the man of his affections, as they were on the same team, and he was close by because of Jiuniang, 

They were as close as they could be, a family she called them, he remembered the first time she said it, so timidly like she was afraid that they’d say refuse such an idea. He remembered so clearly, Sake had chuckled, amused but he looked so touched to be added into Yellow Wine and Jiuniang’s small bubble.

He also remembered the itching in the back of his throat, downing the last bit of his drink to was it away.

He remembered later that day, hacking up carnations.

He recalled the icy fear when he realized what this meant.

And now this has gone on for too long, Yellow Wine would rather die from these flowers than to experience Sake’s rejection, but he couldn’t leave Jiuniang alone, that left only one choice.

He’d have to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> A majority of these won't be "Angst w/Happy ending." I like to keep things ambiguous and open ended.  
> If you have a ship you'd like written with a flower prompt, hmu.


End file.
